


Eves first babysitting mission

by tobiismycat



Series: a life changing mission series lol [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M is done with their cuteness, M/M, Q wants James to come home, crazy fevers that blow hot AND cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Q and the baby are taken out by the bad guy known as the cold. </p><p>But mi6 has decided to fall apart without their Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   James  was far away in Zambia   chasing down river criminals while Q was fussing over Astor.   The boy was sick and  had quickly gotten Q sick. 

Now they both lay in bed.  Q in just his pyjama bottoms  on his back in bed  phone next to the pillow   and the water bottle.     Both Astor and Q had developed fevers and were currently  alternating between freezing cold and boiling hot.    Astor was taking his turn on cold and was laying on Qs chest in little blue and pink  fishy pyjamas. While his father  had shed his pyjama top  to cool off a bit. 

Astor had just fallen asleep  and was sucking his thumb it seemed when the phone rang.  Q snapped it up silencing the noise. 

" James ?" He grumbled hopefully.

" God's boy you sound terrible." M said  dashing his hopes  and thoroughly ignoring how hopeful Q had sounded before she burst his bubble.

" your branch is absolutely adamant that you need to come in and save them, it shouldn't take more then half an hour  they assure me  and miss moneypenny will   be sent over along with a junior agent.  She will stay behind to watch over your son while your gone"

   Q sighed helplessly and agreed in a rough voice.    
" I'm not getting dressed just warning you. "

When M hung up the phone and called Eve to her desk.

  Eve didn't get a word in before M was telling her to watch the baby.

 

     Q  groaned feeling his body protest any form of movement, he really ment to get up and at least put his shoes on.  Maybe a shirt too.     Instead he lay back  with astor and played gently with the boys hair. 

 

Soon Eve knocked on the door.  

  He lazily texted her to come in and that he was in the main bedroom.      
When she walked in she couldn't help but smile the first time she'd seen astor he'd been pale and could barely breathe.  Now his skin was a pinkish red  from his fever. He managed to look slightly more healthy then the first meeting. 

 

   Q gently shifted the boy aside pushing a stuffed toy into his arms as he got out of bed.       Eve helped him into a coat and handed him his shoes. 

In the kitchen she forced him to guzzle a bottle of ice water.   Slightly more coherent   now that he had cooled off. He began to tell her  what to look out for with astor.

" He should sleep soundly but if he wakes up  he's probably going to freak out." Q said.  He'd just given the boy his medicine ten minutes before they layed down and he wasn't quite big enough for more of the adult strength yet.    Adult strength  medicine being the only type they had on hand sadly.

 

   " as long as he's got his blanket, dino pillow and elephant toy he should be   pretty calm it helps to  keep him in  my bed  because it smells like James and I still" Q explained.

" babe I've got this.  I can handle a sick kid on my own I promise " Eve said.    Pushing Q out the door

"I swear to the gods if this turns out to be a simple problem I will skin someone." Q hissed as he was bundled into the car and driven to mi6.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential medical floops that stem from be being American and not being to sure if the cold and flu medicine is different. 
> 
> Here like the best stuff you can get for kids is robotussen 
> 
>  
> 
> It literally tastes like cheap vodka, cherrys, and death. It's a nasty creature. ( though it does a great job )

For a solid moment Eve had not a clue what to do.   
She'd never been inside James home before and she'd never been near their boy.   

        She set the microwave timer for ten minutes.   Planning to collect the  fever and cough medicine in the house and  figure out what would make the kid feel better.   When the timer rang she would go check on him.

 

     
      Eve located a small army of  cough, fever, runny, nose ,headache,  chest congestion ,and  simple pain medication bottles.   Looks like Q and James had done some preparing after the last time Astor got sick.

Unfortunately half the bottles were adult strength  Which made it hard to judge how much of the liquid to give the boy.     One bottle was tossed right into the trash simply because she recognized it as the flu medication that would do it's job fast but had a nasty side effect of tasting like cheap cherry vodka and death

Even trained agents refused it.  Preferring to suffer then choke it down.   
  

The ten minute mark bleeped at her and she decided to put off checking on the boy in favour of making some soup.      When the soup was cooking nicely she went upstairs, thermometer in hand  to wake up Astor. 

    Astor  squirmed   in his sleep as eve gently shook him awake. Aware that he was likely sore and tender just about everywhere. Thankfully when astor finally did wake up the he was to lethargic to fully panic.

  He whined  and tried to hide under the covers and Eve let him." come on out love, I won't hurt you  I promise." She said   reaching over to gently pull back the blankets and unhide the boy.

Astor tried to focus on her but couldn't quite manage it.   He pushed away weakly as Eve scooped him up.     She held him on her hip  while grabbing his favourite blanket. Wrapping it around his shivering shoulders    and taking him downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve placed him on the couch and watched him curl into the corner. Too weak feeling to move any farther. Astor was left by himself for a few seconds while eve grabbed a water bottle and cold washcloth for his head. 

The sleepy child let out a whine in protest as the cold cloth touched his skin "shhhh don't worry baby this will make you feel much better I swear. " She said soothingly. 

While she set up a tray to set his soap on Astor came back to life a bit more. He watched with hazy eyes as she moved around and finally turned the TV onto some ghost adventure episode he hadn't seen yet. 

The toy giraffe from his bed was set into his lap and he jumped back. Astor had zoned out while thinking and was surprised to find the doll. He thanked her weakly and slowly began to eat his soup. Half an episode later Astor was passed out again this time he lay tilted back against the couch with his legs on the tray. The empty soup Bowl was settled in his lap alongside his giraffe

Eve was able to check his temperature by holding his chin up to close his mouth around the thermometer when it chimed to say it was done eve found that while it had gone down it still wasn't an ok temperature to be at. 

When he woke up again eve decided she would make him drink his water then give him another dose of medicine. Then perhaps call his dad and let them talk for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes later astor progressed from fevery and lethargic to throwing up violently and persistently.  

Eve had been startled from her reading by the sounds of him  creating a mess of soup and crackers all over the tiled floor.     For a couple of minutes she panicked then realized the mess was red because the soup had been red.   Not because he'd torn out the lining of his insides and needed a hospital.  

     When he was able to sit back and pant for air she scooped him up and hurried to the bathroom setting him in front of the toilet  while she went back to the kitchen and got a large glass of water and a towel. 

 

Hours later Q came home.    He was tired and still in his pyjamas.     Eve frowned Deeply when he hugged the pot of soup.     " Q when was the last time you ate "   she asked  suspiciously.     He turned around and looked at her with big owl eyes.   "Um.  Like maybe yesterday afternoon I think"        she raised an eyebrow.  
   " I get Astor something to eat but most of the time I didn't want to eat. "     Eve sighed.  " your going to inhale that soup alright  And your kid has been throwing up a bit.  "    Q sighed into the soup.    Knowing he'd be in the same place as Astor in the next day or two. 

  "How was that  "  Q asked.   He could see Astor was wrapped in a blanket on the chair. Sleeping soundly once again.      " it was hell. But once his stomach emptied he stoped throwing up "  

     Eve smiled as Q began to drink the macaroni soup. Straight from the pot.     

 

           She stuck around to pick up  medicine from the store for them along with some other treats. When  she came back she discovered Q had moved astor from the  chair to the couch. Where they now lay together  Sleeping lightly. Eve patted Qs head then settled back in the chair to watch tv.  

      Her phone bleeped an hour later  with a text from M.  

Apparently James was coming home in two hours. 

Mid reply she heard Q began coughing and looked over to see him trying to sit up. " take him for me please." He managed to say after a second. 

Eve quickly scooped the boy up and grabbed Q a bucket from the counter.       

   Astor didn't move an inch when he was set on the other couch. 

  Q rolled over onto his side and made use of the bucket Eve had shoved over to him.

         Eve helped him sit up once he was done.   Now in a much better position   seconds  later he was violently throwing up again  and again Eve felt bad for him.  Obviously he couldn't stop but after the fourth time there wasn't anything  left.    Unfortunately that didn't stop his body from trying to expel its contents. 

After a few more attempts to empty a stomach that was already empty, Q was able to rest.   

Q played with Astor on the floor for a while before the urge to throw up again took over.   Eve  helped him to the bathroom  then came back out at his request to make sure Astor was alright. 

By the time James walked in the door A full hour .

 

Astor had drifted back to sleep and was draped across the couch. 

Q had taken to resting in the bathroom. He was propped against the wall and was conveniently near the toilet. The urge to expel all stomach contents raged on despite the fact that he had very little left in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Worst fever ever is one that has you so hot your delirious but minutes later your freezing cold like you stepped into the arctic
> 
> Annoying and uncomfortable as fuck.


End file.
